


Mandalorians Galore

by Winters_stars21



Series: The Adventures of Maul and Ezra [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Maul finds Ezra first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Ezra meets the warriors of Mandalore...that probably won't end well.





	1. Warriors

* * *

Ezra tried to avoid eye contact with the Mandalorians.

_Maul warned me that they take eye contact as a challenge to their authority._

Rook Kast and Gar Saxon were two of his master's most loyal warriors. Kast was a fierce looking woman and Saxon had a horrible haircut. 

Kast eyed Ezra closely. "So you're Lord Maul's apprentice." It wasn't a question. "Honestly, I expected...more." She said and Then she shrugged, "Eh, I'm sure you're a good enough warrior for him to choose you." 

Ezra was not sure how to respond to that.

Fortunately, Maul was approaching the three of them.

The two Mandalorians bowed to Maul then straightened out. Saxon gave Ezra the stink eye before turning forward to face the Zabrak. 

"Kast and Saxon I need you two to report to central command." Maul said. Kast and Saxon nodded and walked off toward the command. "Ezra, I need you to follow me." The human sighed and nodded.

After a moment or two, master and apprentice approached two more Mandalorians.

One of them had yellow armor, dark hair and slightly tanner skin than her companion. The other wore blue armor and had reddish brown hair. Both of them bowed to Ezra and Maul.

The Zabrak nodded to both of them. "Ezra, this is Ursa Wren and Fenn Rau. Wren and Rau, this is my apprentice Ezra Bridger. I need you two to watch him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Is that clear?" Maul asked.

Wren nodded. "Affirmative." 

And with that, Maul walked away leaving Exra with the Warriors.

Wren smiled at the boy. "So it would seem your master has us on babysitting duty. Usually, that's my husband's job. I have a son around your age, his name is Tristan." 

Ezra smiled back at her. He liked her so far.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time Maul left me alone with complete strangers. Actually, the first few times he left, he left me alone on the ship." Ezra said. Rau chuckled at this.

Wren nudged him. "Do shut up, we're warriors! We can't show any emotion in front of children!" She exclaimed.

Ezra raised his hand. "Actually, I'm thirteen. So technically...a teen." He said.

Wren and Rau both stared at him.  


	2. Battle

Wren and Rau laughed. 

Wren spoke. "I suppose you are. But to me, you are still a child." She ruffled Ezra's hair affectionately.

Ezra rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

Suddenly an alarm began to go off. 

Wren, Rau and Ezra looked to the skies to see Tie Fighters flying over. The Mandalorians put their helmets on and took their blasters out of their holsters. Wren grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him to the nearest tent.

"Stay here! Don't leave unless your life is in danger. I'll tell your master you're here so he can come and get you." She ran out of the tent into battle. 

Ezra stared after her. 

_I'm not a kid! I can handle myself in battle..._  The tent across from where he was, burst into flames as a Stormtrooper burned it to the ground. 

Ezra gulped. _Okay...maybe I'll just stay here._

The Stormtrooper spotted him. "Hey you!" They yelled as they approached him. Ezra frantically grabbed around for his lightsaber...but he didn't have it. _I left it with Maul...Oh, son of a Bantha, I am dead._

The Stormtrooper entered the tent. "You're not Mandalorian," They stated, confused. "Identity yourself!" 

Ezra raised his hands. "I'm...Jabba the Hutt." He said, saying the first name that popped into his head. 

The human could sense the Trooper's disbelief. "Uh huh. A bit small for a Hutt, aren't you?" They asked as they raised their blaster. Ezra sighed as he saw this, "Sorry about this!" He Force Pushed the Stormtrooper to the ground, knocking them out. 

Ezra poked his head out of the tent, glancing around he saw chaos. 

And of course, the one leading the chaos was Maul. 

The Zabrak sliced at the Stormtroopers that shot at him, he dodged, jumped and rolled as he charged into battle with his lightsaber.

Ezra sighed. _He's always so dramatic_.

The human grabbed the unconscious Stormtrooper's blaster and began to follow the Mandalorians and his master. 

Most of the tents were on fire, the ships were in the air fighting the Ties, the Mandalorians blasted the Stormtroopers to bits. 

Chaos everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	3. Anger and Accidents

Ezra ran up to Maul. 

"Looks like you could use a hand, Master!" Ezra said with grin. 

Maul rolled his eyes. "We've got everything under control. Now, get back to cover!" The Zabrak yelled over the screams and pointed to his ship, the _Nightbrother_. 

The human stared at him. "But Maul, I can _handle_ myself. I don't have my lightsaber with me, but I'm still good with a blaster!" 

Maul grabbed Ezra's arms. "Do what I tell you! You're still a child and you just proved what I said, you've _forgotten your saber_! You are irresponsible, impulsive and arrogant--" Ezra interrupted him. "Well, where do you think I get that from?!" Ezra yelled at the Zabrak.

Maul grabbed his arm. "Apprentice, if you don't get to the ship this instant, I will have no choice but to punish you. Get to the ship _now!_ " 

Ezra pulled his arm away from his master, shot the Zabrak a glare and started to walk back to the _Nightbrother_. 

The Zabrak sighed. _What am I going to do with him?_

Maul turned back to his warriors just in time to see a Tie flying overhead. "Duck and cover!" He yelled. 

All of them quickly ran to cover...except Ezra. 

The thirteen-year-old hadn't noticed the Tie approaching him at top speed. Maul shouted, "Ezra run!" The human turned at last to see what was wrong. He began running, but everyone could see he wouldn't make it. 

The Tie started to fire.

Ezra collapsed to the ground. 

"No!" Maul shouted. 

The Zabrak reached out and grabbed the Tie with the Force. Anger and fear burned through him as his hand clenched to become a fist.

He let go and the now crumpled Tie fell to the ground. 

Maul ran over to Ezra. The Zabrak put his ear up to the teen's chest and let out a sigh of relief, Ezra was still breathing and his heart was still beating. 

The Nightbrother carefully picked the teen up and motioned Ursa Wren over. "Take him to the medic and stay with them until he's stable." The Mandalorian nodded and took Ezra from Maul. 

 

 

**________________________**

 

 

 

_Ezra looked around._

_The room he was in was dark and cold._

_There was...a doorway with red light coming from it._

_Ezra made his way toward it, his hand feeling the wall as he walked by._

_A figure appeared in the red light._

_"Well, well, I knew we'd meet again, just not this soon."_

_Ezra recognized that voice._

_Third Brother._

_"What're you doing here?!" Ezra exclaimed._

_The man shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. And I don't even know where '_ here' _is." Ezra started to back away from the Inquisitor. The man chuckled, "Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. How's that old Zabrak been treating you?" He asked._

_Ezra glared at him. "Why you asking? You trying to get me to be your apprentice?"_

_The man shook his head. "No, you just seem pretty riled up."_

_Ezra rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder why?" He asked sarcastically. The Inquisitor laughed out loud at this. "Ha! It's been so long since I've heard anything sarcastic coming from someone else. Usually it's just me, trying to get friendly with some of the officers or Seventh Sister."_

_The teenager glanced at him. "That...sounds pretty sad. How long have you been with them?" Ezra asked._

_The Third Brother was silent for a long time before he responded. "Long enough to know there's no going back." He said quietly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time. Hope you guys forgive me, I've been busy as of late.
> 
> If you have any questions (About this series) I'll be happy to answer them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
